


Türchen 24 - Voyeur

by schnaf



Series: Zeitreise - Ein Adventskalender [30]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Benni ist der erste Unbeteiligte, der von Julis geheimem Hobby erfährt. Aber erfährt er wirklich die ganze Wahrheit?





	Türchen 24 - Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> Hier ist schon nachmittags Bescherung ♥ Ich wünsche euch allen ein frohes Fest, schöne Feiertage, eine schöne Zeit, was auch immer am besten passt! ♥  
> Diese Geschichte ist... moralisch verwerflich. Nicht zuhause nachmachen oder so? :D Sie entstand im Sommer 2013 (Frankreich ist ein guter Ort zum Schreiben :D Dort entstanden meine ersten Fußball-Ideen.) im Rahmen eines Wichtelprojekts – zu dem Pairingwunsch gab es das Zitat „Willst du, dass ich es sage? Ich bewundere dich, Clemens. Seit ich bei Werder bin, hat mich niemand so fasziniert wie du. Ich träume von dir.“. Lässt sich ganz wunderbar mit dem Pairing verbinden...... äääh, nicht. :D

**Wortzahl:** 3019  
**Rating:** P12 Slash  
**Genre:** Romanze

~*~*~

Der Geruch von frischen Popcorn dringt Benedikt an die Nase, als er sich vor Julians DVD-Regal kniet. Nach dem Sieg gestern und dem Auslaufen heute Vormittag haben sie sich den Filmeabend inklusive sündigem Popcorn absolut verdient, finden sie.

Juli kümmert sich um die Verpflegung, Benni hat die Aufgabe, einen Film herauszusuchen.  
Keine schwere Aufgabe - er kennt Julis DVDs und weiß auch ohne Suchen, was sie schauen. Also sucht er sich eine andere Beschäftigung.

Sein Kumpel ist mit seinen 19 Jahren quasi immer noch grün hinter den Ohren. Außerdem haben auch die reiferen Semester in ihrem Team so etwas in ihrem Wohnzimmer - warum also nicht der frisch aus der Pubertät gekommene Julian?  
Er versucht, Pornos aufzuspüren.

Zwischen den normalen DVDs wird er nicht fündig. Dort findet er nur die Scheibe, die sie gleich ansehen wollen. Benni nimmt sie aus dem Regal und legt sie auf den Couchtisch.  
Unter dem Regal ist auch nichts.  
Damit bleibt ein besonders verdächtiger Platz übrig: In einem Regalfach hat Julian mehrere Bilderrahmen und kleine Bücher - Gegenstände, die zwar als Deko herhalten können, aber in dieser Menge und dieser Ansammlung keinen Sinn in einem DVD-Schrank machen.

Kurz wirft er einen Blick über die Schulter - Juli scheint immer noch in der Küche beschäftigt zu sein -, dann rückt er den ersten Bilderrahmen auf die Seite.

Volltreffer.

Es sind zwar nicht die zahlreich bebilderten und fantasievoll beschrifteten DVD-Hüllen, die er erwartet hat, aber dass es sich bei den CDs, die dort stehen, um typische Rohlinge handelt, passt irgendwie zu Juli. Sollte jemand sein Versteck finden, würde er nicht unbedingt darauf kommen, dass diese DVDs Pornos sind.  
Es sei denn, er heißt Benedikt und hat genau nach so etwas gesucht.

Er zieht die erste Hülle aus dem Regal.  
Immer noch macht sie einen völlig unauffälligen Eindruck. Auf dem Zettel in der Klappe steht lediglich mit Kugelschreiber "A. O. + S. L.". Kein Titel, kein Hinweis auf den Titel. Da die Buchstaben keinem römisch geschriebenem Datum entsprechen, tippt Benni darauf, dass sie für die Protagonisten stehen.

Also nicht nur eine raffinierte Tarnung, sondern auch gleichzeitig noch ein Zusammenschnitt der verschiedenen Schauspielerkombinationen. Sehr interessant.

Benni blättert die DVDs weiter durch und entscheidet sich letztendlich, nachdem er nichts außer diesen mysteriösen Beschriftungen findet, für die DVD "C. F. + P. M.". Er nimmt sie aus der Hülle und schiebt sie in den DVD-Player.

Der Film beginnt direkt, ohne Vorspann. Das Bild wackelt etwas, ist ein wenig unscharf, dann fokussiert es sich. Zu sehen ist ein Gang, der keinerlei Besonderheiten aufweist, und zwei Männer, die ganz nah voreinander stehen. Der Größere hält die Hände des anderen, er sieht ihn ernst an.

Die beiden kommen ihm bekannt vor.

Während er noch herumrätselt, ob das wirklich nur Doppelgänger sind, fängt der Große an zu reden. So leise, so undeutlich, dass Benni nichts versteht.  
Scheinbar ist das wohl kein Porno.  
Und nebenbei sehen die beiden aus wie Clemens Fritz und Per Mertesacker.

Per - oder sein Doppelgänger - hebt die Stimme etwas. Jetzt versteht Benni ihn nicht nur, jetzt weiß er auch sicher, dass das sein Kollege aus der Nationalmannschaft ist. Dann wird das andere wohl auch Clemens sein.  
Er konzentriert sich darauf, was Per sagt.

„Willst du, dass ich es sage? Ich bewundere dich, Clemens. Seit ich bei Werder bin, hat mich niemand so fasziniert wie du. Ich träume von dir.“

Das klingt nach einem Liebesgeständnis, findet er.  
Es scheint auch eines zu sein. Die Blicke der beiden bleiben ernst, Clemens streckt sich etwas, um ansatzweise auf Pers Höhe zu sein, dann streicht er über Pers Wange.

Ihre Gesichter nähern sich langsam an, Benni fiebert dem Kuss entgegen.

Doch dann öffnet sich die Türe hinter ihm.

"Nein!"

Spätestens das Scheppern der Popcornschüssel zwingt ihn dazu, den Blick vom Fernseher zu nehmen. Julian starrt ihn fassungslos an, doch schnell erwacht er aus seiner Schockstarre. Er stürzt auf Benni zu, wirft sich auf ihn und versucht, die elektronischen Geräte zu erreichen, um sie auszuschalten.

Aber da hat Benni etwas dagegen. Schließlich will er sehen, wie es weitergeht - was Juli da in seinem DVD-Regal versteckt hat.

Sie bekommen dank der daraus entstehenden Rangelei beide nicht, was sie wollen. Der Film läuft weiter, Benni sieht ihn allerdings nicht.  
Erst, als der Bildschirm schwarz wird, gibt Juli auf, rollt von ihm herunter und legt sich atemlos neben ihn.

Sie bleiben eine Weile so liegen, bis sie wieder zu Atem gekommen sind und Benni seine Gedanken etwas sortiert hat.

Julian hat eine DVD von einem Lieblingsgeständnis zwischen zwei Fußballern. Was auf den anderen CDs ist, weiß er nicht, es wird aber wohl in die selbe Richtung gehen.

Welche Richtung? Liebesgeständnisse? Private Momente zwischen Fußballern? Hinweise auf Beziehungen zwischen Fußballern?  
Auch das weiß er nicht.

Und er will es wissen.

"Was ist das?"  
"Geht dich nichts an?"

Julian scheint schon zu ahnen, dass er Benni damit nicht abspeisen kann. Deshalb hat er das wohl als Frage formuliert.  
Damit behält er auch recht. Benni sagt nichts, er sieht ihn einfach nur abwartend an. Solange, bis Juli endlich anfängt zu erzählen. Oder so.

"Also... Du kennst mich, Benni! Auch wenn das jetzt ein bisschen komisch ist... Du weißt, dass ich eigentlich ganz in Ordnung bin! Und... Du darfst es niemandem erzählen! Eigentlich sollte es niemand erfahren."  
"Ja, ja. Jetzt schieß los."

Juli schließt verzweifelt seine Augen.  
Klar, Benni konnte schon erahnen, dass hier irgendetwas nicht ganz normal ist. Aber scheinbar nimmt es Juli ziemlich mit.  
Das macht ihn noch neugieriger.

"Okay. Also, irgendwann nach 'nem Auswärtsspiel bin ich anschließend noch mit Patschiiy unterwegs gewesen. Wir haben dabei zwei Spieler vom gegnerischen Verein - ich weiß nicht einmal mehr, wer das war - gesehen. Die beiden haben den Eindruck gemacht, als wären sie ein Paar. Wir sind neugierig geworden, haben sie verfolgt und sie dabei gefilmt. Viel gesehen haben wir nicht, aber das hat uns so gereizt und interessiert, dass wir an meinem nächsten freien Tag wieder in die Stadt gefahren sind und die beiden wieder verfolgen wollten. Wir haben sie nicht gefunden, dafür zwei von ihren Mitspielern, die sich dann auch tatsächlich geküsst haben. So hat sich das entwickelt. Wir fahren, wenn wir Zeit haben, quer durch Deutschland und filmen Fußballer. Ich brenn das ganze auf CDs, beschrifte es mit den Initialien der Fußballer und verstecke es hier."

Wow. Das muss er erst einmal verkraften.  
Juli scheint sein emotionslos vorgetragener Vortrag auch geschlaucht zu haben. Klar, er musste gerade ein ziemlich pikantes Geheimnis offen legen.

"Filmst du auch jemanden aus unserer Mannschaft?"

Julis Wangen werden noch einen Touch roter.

"Ja. Geht ja auch einfacher und ich muss nicht so weit fahren. Christoph zum Beispiel... Er und Kehl waren sehr gutes Material."  
"Und ich?"  
"Nein! Von dir hab ich überhaupt nichts! Du kannst gerne alle CDs durchschauen - du bist nicht dabei!"

Benedikts Blick gleitet über die Sammlung. Das sind mindestens 30 Fußballer, tippt er.

"Seid ihr schon mal erwischt worden?"

Endlich grinst Julian wieder. Er sieht ziemlich stolz aus.

"Nie. Wir sind verdammt gut. Du bist der erste, der uns auf die Schliche gekommen ist."

Damit hätte Juli so ziemlich alle seine Fragen beantwortet. Trotzdem kann er nicht erwarten, dass Benni so tut, als wäre nichts. Hin und wieder wird er ihn damit aufziehen, das muss er ertragen.  
Halt, eine Sache gäbe es da noch.

"Und wo hast du deine Pornos versteckt?"  
"Alle auf dem Laptop. DVDs hab ich keine."

Gut, dann wäre das auch geklärt.

~*~*~

Dass er ein schlechtes Gewissen hat, kann Benedikt nicht verleugnen. Immerhin ist das, was er hier tut, nicht gerade die feine englische Art.

Heute nach dem Training hatte Juli es ziemlich eilig. Benni hat nach einigen Sticheleien die Information erhalten, dass er mit Pascal nach Stuttgart will. Also hat er gewartet, bis die beiden auf dem Weg waren. Anschließend hat er sich mit Julis Ersatzschlüssel Zutritt zu seiner Wohnung verschafft.

Im Grunde genommen ist er genau so ein Voyeur wie Juli.  
Aber er fährt nicht kreuz und quer durch Deutschland.  
Dafür bricht er in andere Wohnungen ein.

Der Gedanke an Julis DVD-Sammlung hat ihn nicht mehr losgelassen. Er will wissen, wie es bei Per und Clemens weitergeht, was Juli ansonsten gefilmt hat. Welche Pärchen, welche Aktionen...

Ja, scheinbar hat auch er Anlagen zum Voyeurismus.

Deshalb sitzt er jetzt wieder vor Julis DVD-Regal und schiebt eine Scheibe nach der anderen ein.

Bei manchen Spielern wusste er schon, dass sie Beziehungen oder zumindest Affären haben. Andere Spieler zeigen sich überraschend intim - in überraschenden Kombinationen.  
Aber auch Juli hat nicht immer die komplette Wahrheit aufgedeckt, wie im Falle André Schürrle. Auf der einen Seite wäre da ein Video, das auf einem Flughafen aufgenommen wurde. Es zeigt eine rührende Abschiedsszene, die wohl nach Lewis' Wechsel nach England und damit zu dessen Abreise stattgefunden hat. Die beiden umklammern sich, wollen sich partout nicht loslassen. Wären sie nicht in der Öffentlichkeit, hätten sie sich wohl geküsst. Auf der anderen Seite findet Benni auf einer anderen DVD eine Aufnahme von André mit Mario Götze und Marco Reus zusammen in einem Bett. Wären sie nicht durch ein Geräusch von den beiden Hobbyfilmern aufgeschreckt worden, hätten sich die nicht mehr besonders kumpelhaften Berührungen weiterentwickelt zu... einem Dreier?  
Das passt nicht so ganz zu der Verabschiedung am Flughafen.

Aber er hat immer mehr Verständnis für Juli. All diese Verwicklungen, diese Beziehungen zu sehen und zu überlegen, was wie zusammenhängt, macht auch ihm Spaß.

Benni nimmt den Stapel CDs, der vor ihm liegt, und will ihn wieder zurück ins Regal stellen, um sich den nächsten DVDs zu widmen.  
Doch der Stapel gleitet ihm aus der Hand, kracht in das Fach, gegen die Regalwand und löst diese irgendwie.

"Scheiße!"

Er wollte doch keine Spuren hinterlassen!

Schnell schiebt er die DVDs zur Seite und versucht, die Regalwand wieder zu fixieren.  
Geht nicht. Nicht, weil er kein handwerkliches Talent hat - scheinbar war die Wand schon zuvor nicht fest.

Er zieht sie ein Stück nach vorne, will nachsehen, ob man sie irgendwo befestigen muss.  
Dabei kommt eine weitere Reihe CDs und die echte Regalwand zum Vorschein.

Eine doppelte Wand. Lauter geheime CDs in einem geheimen Versteck.  
Ohne zu zögern, schiebt er die vordere Reihe zur Seite, nimmt die falsche Wand heraus und sieht sich die neu gefundenen DVDs an.

Wieder handelt es sich dabei um handbeschriebene Rohlinge. Der erste Schwung trägt nur die Beschriftung "B. H.", anschließend kommen mehrere CDs mit "B. H. + die Kuh", danach "B. H. + der Arsch", "B. H. + der Benderidiot" und ähnliche Bezeichnungen. Die Zusätze zu den Initialien sind - im Gegensatz zu all den Initialien - jeweils ziemlich unordentlich geschrieben, schon mit dem bloßen Auge sind schon die Rillen erkennbar, die wohl durch zu festes Aufdrücken entstanden sind. Scheinbar hatte Juli eine ziemliche Wut auf die Kuh, den Arsch, den Benderidiot und die anderen.

B. H. ...  
Steht das für Benedikt Höwedes? Etwas anderes will Benni  nicht einfallen.  
"Die Kuh" ist dann eventuell Lisa, "Benderidiot" könnte Lars Bender sein.

Benni entscheidet sich für eine der "B. H. + der Arsch"-DVDs.

Die Szene ist aus einem Auto heraus gefilmt. Wenn er sich nicht irrt, ist das eine Straße in Dortmund, in der Nähe der Eisdiele, in der er manchmal mit Mats einkehrt.  
Mats ist es auch, der plötzlich im Bild auftaucht. Und im Gegensatz zu sonst bleiben die beiden Filmer nicht ruhig.

"Boah, wie er schon daher kommt... Ich könnte ihn mit seinen Eiern an den nächsten Laternenpfahl binden, Alter."

Das ist ganz eindeutig Julians Stimme. Solche Sprüche hat er allerdings noch nie von ihm gehört.

"Ey, Jul, ich film schon!"  
"Ist mir doch scheißegal, Mann!"

Trotzdem bleibt Julian jetzt ruhig. Zumindest solange, bis - das Auto, aus dem sie filmen, ist ein Stück weiter gerollt und inzwischen ist Benni sich sicher, dass er die richtige Stelle meint - eine weitere Person ins Bild kommt.  
Benni erkennt sich selbst.

Als er auf Mats zugeht und ihn zur Begrüßung umarmt, knurrt Juli und stößt scheinbar gegen Pascal - so interpretiert er die wackelnde Kamera und die von Pascal kommenden Flüche.

"Alter, lass uns abhauen. Das reicht."

Pascal widerspricht nicht. Kurz wackelt das Bild erneut, dann wird der Bildschirm schwarz.

Benni hat genug gesehen. Er nimmt die DVD aus dem DVD-Player und schiebt die nächste ein.

"B. H." steht also wirklich für ihn. Und "der Arsch" ist scheinbar Mats.  
Die nächsten Filme bestätigen das. Überall ist er die Hauptperson, Juli schimpft in fast jedem Video auf alles, vor allem aber auf seine Begleiter.

Julian filmt ihn also. Und zwar nicht nur sporadisch - sonst hätte er nicht so viele DVDs von ihm.

Soll er wirklich weiterforschen?  
Wieder siegt die Neugierde. Er nimmt sich eine der DVDs, auf denen nur seine Initialien stehen, und legt sie ein.

Das Video zeigt ihn nicht alleine. Auch Juli ist mit von der Partie. Scheinbar hat Pascal diesmal alleine gefilmt - im Auftrag von Juli?  
Es ist eine ganz normale Szene, sie unterhalten sich ganz normal. Allerdings fällt Benni aus diesem Blickwinkel auf, dass Juli jedes Mal, wenn er ihn berührt, anfängt zu strahlen.  
Danach kommt ein etwas pikanteres Video. Diesmal ist er ganz alleine. Den Ort erkennt Benni sofort - es ist die Umkleide am Trainingsgelände. Und in diesem Video kommt er gerade mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften aus der Dusche.

Es ist irgendwie beängstigend. Nicht nur, dass Juli ihn filmt - er tut dies auch noch in verdammt intimen Situationen.  
Aber gleichzeitig ist es auch...

Als hinter ihm die Wohnzimmertüre aufgeht, ist es für Benni fast wie ein Déjà vu. Diesmal lässt Juli allerdings nichts fallen und sein Blick ist bei dem Anblick dessen, was gerade über seinen Flachbildfernseher flimmert, noch erschrockener.  
Diesmal hat Benni das wahre Geheimnis entdeckt.

Statt ihn dazu zu bringen, den Film zu beenden, dreht Juli sich nach dem ersten Schock um und rennt weg.  
Er hat erkannt, dass es eh zu spät ist.

Benni kann nur noch seinen Schritten im Flur lauschen.

Doch schnell rattert sein Gehirn los.  
Das gerade eben wird zwischen ihnen stehen. Das wird ihr Verhältnis stark beeinflussen - weil beide nicht wissen, was los ist.  
Sie sollten darüber reden, so schnell wie möglich.

Also springt Benni auf und folgt Juli.

Von der Wohnzimmertüre aus sieht er, wie Juli gerade durch die Wohnungstüre verschwindet. Er schnappt sich seine Jacke und rennt hinterher.

"Juli! Warte!"

Tatsächlich dreht Juli sich auf der Treppe um, stehen bleiben will er aber nicht. Im Gegenteil - er rennt noch schneller.  
So schafft Benni es nicht, ihn einzuholen.

Vor der Haustüre sieht Juli sich kurz um, dann stürzt er auf ein am Straßenrand parkendes Auto zu, reißt die Beifahrerfür auf und lässt sich auf den Sitz fallen. Bevor er die Türe zu zieht, hört Benni noch seinen "Fahr!"-Schrei.

Flucht per Auto also. Gut, wenn er das so will...

Bennis Auto steht nur ein paar Meter weiter. Ohne zu zögern, wirft er sich hinter das Steuer und folgt dem schwarzen Auto, das wohl Pascal fährt.

Die beiden machen das nicht zum ersten Mal, das merkt man schnell. Pascal steuert den Wagen sicher auch durch dichteren Verkehr und wahrt dabei stets den Vorsprung.  
Aber Benni besitzt seinen Führerschein auch nicht erst seit gestern - und er kennt die Gegend.  
So rasen sie über die Straßen, ohne dass sich groß etwas ändert.

Benni arbeitet derweil an einem neuen Plan.

Aufgeben ist nicht drin. Schließlich will er mit Juli reden - außerdem hat ihn jetzt sein Stolz gepackt. Aufholen kann er aber auch nicht. Er hat nur eine Hoffnung.

Wenn Pascal und Juli vorher in Stuttgart waren und doch so schnell wieder zurück waren, besteht die Möglichkeit, dass sie nicht getankt haben. Dann sollte ihnen allmählich das Benzin ausgehen.

Damit behält Benni recht. Als sie über einen Feldweg brettern, wird der Wagen vor ihm immer langsamer, bis er schließlich endgültig stehen bleibt.  
Benni fährt neben ihn, sieht dabei, wie Juli und Pascal scheinbar streiten.

Tja, das bringt ihnen jetzt auch nichts mehr.

Er steigt aus und läuft zu dem anderen Auto. Mit einem schuldbewussten Gesichtsausdruck öffnet Pascal die Fahrertüre.  
Wortlos drückt er ihm seinen Autoschlüssel in die Hand und bedeutet ihm, zu verschwinden.

Das ist eine Sache zwischen ihm und Juli. Pascal diente lediglich als Handlanger.  
Ohne Widerspruch gehorcht er. Benni lässt sich derweil auf den Sitz neben Juli fallen.

"Du bist mir eine Erklärung schuldig.".

Juli windet sich auf seinem Platz. Doch Benni zeigt keine Gnade.

"Ich film' dich doch."  
"Ja, das ist mir aufgefallen."

Julis Blick gleitet über die Umgebung, so, als würde er ernsthaft eine Flucht erwägen. Aber die Lage ist dann doch zu aussichtslos.  
Also ergreift Juli die Flucht nach vorne.

"Ich bin schwul, ich steh' auf dich, deshalb film' ich dich - weil das das einzige ist, was ich von dir bekomme. Noch Fragen?"

Trotz seiner taffen Aussage ist sein Blick verlegen und seine Wangen färben sich leicht rot.  
Benni grinst.

Ja, er genießt es, Juli leiden zu lassen. Schließlich hat er ihn auch während der Verfolgungsjagd im Unklaren gelassen.

Erst als Juli es wagt, seinen Blick zu heben, erlöst er ihn.

"Hättest du nicht so viel Zeit mit Filmen verbracht, hättest du schon längst, was du dir wünschst."

Verwirrt sieht Juli ihn an. Entweder versteht er nicht, was er damit sagen will - oder er wagt nicht zu hoffen, dass das, was er verstanden hat, stimmt.  
Muss er wohl deutlicher werden.

Julians Augen sind so wunderschön schokobraun, stellt er wieder mal fest, als er sich so nach vorne beugt, dass ihre Gesichter nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt sind.  
Kurz spürt er Julis abgehackten Atem auf seinem Gesicht.

Dann überbrückt er auch noch das letzte Stück und küsst Juli. Er legt seine Lippen auf Julis, wartet, bis Juli sie etwas bewegt.  
Endlich küsst er Juli.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösen, weiß Benni, dass Juli jetzt verstanden hat.  
Endlich.

Gut, er hat auch erst Julis Videos als Denkanstoß gebraucht.

Lächelnd lehnt er sich zurück und zieht sein Handy aus der Jackentasche.

"Dann rufen wir mal den ADAC, oder?"

Julis Hand an seinem Handgelenk hält ihn davon ab, die Nummer herauszusuchen.

"Der ADAC kann warten."

Mit diesen Worten zieht er ihn zu sich, um ihn erneut zu küssen.


End file.
